leo and reyna
by percyrocks0
Summary: leo is feeling like a seventh wheel so he tries to forget about it but starts a relationship with reyna because calypso has left him
1. Chapter 1

**Leo and Reyna**

**After The Giant War**

**No Ones POV**

Leo was sitting in his bunk feeling sad because calypso had left him for someone else and he was still heartbroken. He had friends like Jason, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, but they were all boyfriend and girlfriend and what did Leo have nothing. Not even his ship made him happy anymore and he kept remembering what Nemesis said, "You will always be the outsider, the seventh wheel. You will not find a place among your brethren." He started to think that was true and was sad because of it but he was in camp Jupiter so he left his room to look around and when he walking around he saw her. Praetor Reyna his heart skipped a beat when he saw her she was drinking hot chocolate because it was winter and the Greeks were visiting the romans. She looked so beautiful drinking her drink, what am I thinking she's the praetor of new Rome and he kind of blew it up when he was possessed but his heart just wasn't with the program. He gathered his courage and went to go talk to her and apologize to her. He walked over to her table and said "what's up Reyna and why are you here alone someone like you should definitely not be here alone? "What had he really just said that," I mean that you're beautiful and shouldn't be alone, I mean just because someone's beautiful doesn't mean that they can't be alone right, I should probably stop talking right now." "Yes you probably should." He sat down on the chair and ordered a cup of coffee. "I came here to apologize again about blowing up the forum." Reyna was looking at him with her poker face so he couldn't tell what she was thinking. Then she said,"You don't really know how to talk to girls do you and you think I'm beautiful?" He gulped, "yes to both questions", she got up and said , "thank you Leo Valdez come to my house at 8:00 you can apologize to me more and ill teach you how to talk to girls", and with that she left. Leo started to smile till his face hurt and then he checked his watch 6:30 was the time so he went back to the ship to get ready for Reyna.

**1 HOUR AND 30 Minutes LATER**

**Reyna's POV**

What was she thinking letting him come over to her house to teach him how to talk to girls and to apologize to her she said weird things when he talks to her and is near her how come he had that effect on her she did not like him but maybe she did no she didn't she was praetor of Rome and this was probably just some effect of Venus but instead of talking to him which she thought would make a fool of her she thought she would just have them just watch a couple of movies on different couches and eat snacks. It was already 7:59 where was he just then she heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and there he was and I said "instead of teaching you how to talk to girls I think we should just watch movie because girls like movie" and he said, "okay". After the first movie I fell asleep.

**Leo's POV**

I was enjoying the second movie when I noticed that Reyna was asleep so I went to go pick her up she was moving so I picked her bridal style and brought her to her bed and laid her down but then I realized that I would have to take of her toga and cloak (only those you pervs out there) and when I was about to leave she started to shake so I grabbed her hand and whispered to her that it was okay but then she pulled me down on the bed battle reflexes I thought and she layed her head down and went back to sleep and I couldn't get up so I fell to sleep with her.

**Reyna's POV **

I woke up pleasantly with someone's arm around my chest and laid my head back down on something warm (chest), wait arm on my chest what! "Leo get your arm off me", I was thrashing when I heard him say, "Reyna stop it or I'm going to kiss your head." I stopped and heard him laugh and then I heard my door open and frank, hazel and Nyssa come in my room and frank started to say, "Reyna we can't find Leo anywhere do you know" hazel immediately saw me and Leo in my bed and she ran out of my house faster than Hermes and Leo said, "Frank" frank said, "well leave you two alone", while Nyssa said "you better of used a condom" and they both left while Leo said "crap!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Happy Easter everybody **

**Reyna POV**

Why did Nyssa have to say that and why was he actually asleep with me in my bed and why was I wearing my t-shirt not my cloak and toga? "Crap", Leo said before he got and said that he should talk to them fast and explain things to hazel and especially Nyssa .I was kind of disappointed that his body heat left me. Wait why am I thinking this he's a Greek and I'm a praetor of Rome (you do have feelings for him) wait who are you,(your mind and you do like him) Venus if that is you in my mind I'm going to kill you and if it's not then I'm going crazy. Before he left the door he said "Nice battle reflexes didn't know you could do them in your sleep", then he left making me confused about what he said.

**Leo POV**

Shit I was going to have explain this to frank especially hazel this is going to be worse than Percy and Annabeth sleeping in the stables during the quest and he was going to have a serious conversation with Nyssa about what she said. Where was frank he would have to talk to him first? There he was trying to hide behind Hannibal, I think he saw me because he tried to book it but I was smaller and faster and he was big and clumsy. I finally caught up with him and grabbed frank by the shoulder then his wing when he tried to turn into an eagle then I said," frank I just want to talk or I could make roasted chicken your choice?"

He turned back into his original form (get it original) and looked at me with scared eyes and then I said, "frank we didn't do anything we just fell asleep, we started to watch a movie and she fell asleep so I put her in her bed but her battle reflexes kicked in and she flipped me over after I grabbed her hand when she was having a nightmare that was all okay." "Okay I believe you but you know I'm your friend and you could tell me anything right?" "Frank!" I shouted "okay okay I believe you remember?" "Thanks o and frank could you explain this to hazel please?" "Alright but be careful of Reyna she might try and kill you." "I know thanks again."

**Diner time**

I led some of the Hephaestus kids that came with us to our table and I saw Nyssa looking away from me I seriously needed to have a conversation with her and so were the rest of my siblings. Dam! She told them and probably frank told the romans because all of them where glaring at me more than usually and then Reyna walked in.


End file.
